Mobile computing devices have been developed to increase the functionality that is made available to users in a mobile setting. For example, a user may interact with a mobile phone, tablet computer, or other mobile computing device to check email, surf the web, compose texts, interact with applications, and so on.
Because mobile computing devices are configured to be mobile, the devices typically include some type of battery that serves as a mobile source of power for the devices. A limitation associated with utilizing battery power is that a battery has a limited effective charge life. When a battery charge for a mobile computing device is depleted, the battery is recharged or replaced in order to maintain operability of the device. Thus, to extend battery usage life, managing power consumption of mobile computing devices is an important consideration.